


地久天长

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	地久天长

*张小波x刘星（周永福）  
*双原著向  
*配合食用：BGM-历历万乡 

 

00

 

天台倾倒理想一万丈。

 

01 

 

张小波同刘星的初遇，发生在一个秃噜了墙皮的旧天台上。

 

天阴的像秋刀鱼鳍上的鳞。好像S城很少有连绵的晴日，未尽的雨水从墙根里洇上来，潮的发绿。

 

刘星讨厌这里的一切。

 

有时候他觉得自己好似旧墙上的一块藓，阴暗、潮湿，被消极又自我厌弃的情绪攫住心魂。有时他又想变作一缕穿堂而过的风，无形无神，总好过套上编排好的一张人皮，押在教室里百无聊赖。

 

刘星喜欢安静，又讨厌死一般的寂，大抵是因为血里有风。

 

就这么一个矛盾体，若说S城有什么值得他眷恋，唯此一处三米见方的天台。这时候刘星还未能见识过大千世界冗杂的花样，他逃课归逃，十之有七在此地，剩下三次同南海举头三尺的聒噪鸥声作伴。吹一吹风，让突突狂跳的脑神经停止痉挛，且升华一会儿，就能暂时忘却刘耀军恨铁不成钢的眼神、王丽云无微不至的关怀、白卷纸上红水笔泄恨似的判决、身份的谜团。

 

“你谁？”

 

所以当这一小段的放空也被不受控制地割裂——日晕下，一个瞧上去比他大不了多少的背带裤乖崽凭空侵占领地，白毛衣干净的像没断奶——任谁都要不爽。刘星盯着手背青蓝色的血管发呆，盘算着更能惹怒刘耀军抽皮带的，究竟是打架还是逃课。

 

“你妈叫我喊你回家吃饭。”

 

“不吃。”

 

刘星觉得对方有病，可张小波说的是实话。自行车链条掉了，刘耀军帮他换了根新的，飞轮和牙盘洗的锃亮，没收一分钱。菜上了桌，喷香，王丽云热情地邀请他下筷，张小波几乎是瞬间回忆起彤彤的“拿手菜”——卖相堪忧的“打死卖盐醋溜鱼”。这也是彤彤唯一能拿得出手的一道大菜了：盐放很多，醋也是，他和阿杰却总能你争我抢、分食精光。

 

因这味道叫做家，彩虹之家。张小波在S城呆了三个月，在青州岛呆了十多年，这一些却好像是上辈子发生过的事情了。

 

没耐心“请”第二遍，甚合朕心。刘星图的本也不多，就是个清静。

 

联通天台和地面的阶梯口有道门，铁质的，结了锈从来不关。可他没想到的是，张小波有经验有底子，行家一个，能撬也能锁。天台三层楼高，“咔哒”一声脆响——踹门的时候刘星不后悔肚子不争气叫了，特后悔刚才没给他两个大耳刮子。

 

“你开门！”

 

“你妈说，做了你爱吃的糖醋排骨。”楼道里的声音很空洞，好像下到了一楼。

 

“他妈的，你开不开！”

 

刘星又踹又杂歇斯底里了一通，拳头悉数打在了棉花上。说完糖醋排骨，那冤家就再没开过金口。他却居高临下看得仔细，连条狗都没从这楼里出来过。

 

这孙子。

 

“我吃！”他指骨捏的咔咔响。

 

门开了。拳风的惯性使然，刘星以一种十分有碍观瞻的姿势摔进黑暗，摔到“孙子”的怀里。

 

还特不要脸地蹭掉人家一半牛仔背带。

 

02

 

“那时候，你是不是就猫门后面等着抱我呢？”

 

“你是不是一见面就想脱我衣服？”

 

03

 

S城靠海吃海，刘耀军这样有手艺的吃手艺。张小波没南下前，险些被张晴美挑中去坐办公室，因他看似木讷实则学什么都快。

 

打渔也不例外。

 

他背带裤的裤脚总挽的很高，衣服洗得发白，没有腥味，是个挺爱干净的渔民。

 

有时船坏了，刘耀军敲敲打打替他补上洞，倒也不再进水。新捞上来的帝王蟹，两只鳌舞得虎虎生风，张小波记挂着给刘耀军做下酒菜。

 

这对夫妇很看重这个年轻人的乖巧踏实，且他与海玩的亲近，仿佛能从遥远的记忆中寻得一丝慰藉。

 

唯有刘星避他如瘟疫。

 

这个年纪的男孩子，蔑视父权，却又天然的对父亲的威严存在劣根式的惧怕。张小波有刘耀军撑腰，刘星不想触霉头平白惹一身腥，家便回的更少了。

 

学校门口新开了一家音像店，他常窝在那里。

 

这里也有许多杰克逊的磁带，也有邓丽君的情爱缠绵。录音机是大件，随身听更是普通人家想都不敢想的奢侈品。因而刘星只好在没有顾客的空白里发呆，并不能按自己的喜好听歌。

 

那种眼神，张小波太熟悉了。

 

彩虹之家里的孩子，并不都是健全的，否则也不会被父母抛弃。社会总物质资源是有限的，园长已经尽力关照到每一个孩子的成长，但那些新奇的玩具同颜色亮丽的衣裳，先分给那些更大几率被收养的孩子，无可厚非。

 

小波从不属于他们中的一份子，阿杰也是。彤彤没剃板寸在头上开染坊之前备受青睐过，可她也不稀罕打扮的像个蕾丝边的洋娃娃。

 

孩子和荡妇把“想要”挂在嘴上，成熟的叛逆少年不会。

 

惹人发笑。

 

04

他想要的不多只是和别人的不一样。

 

05

 

天气热到背带裤里面的线衣换成白T的时候，张小波终于在浅滩等来了他的大鱼。

 

“你什么意思？”刘星赤着脚向始作俑者逼近。

 

S城的海湾虾蟹成群，砂砾是粗糙的，暗藏着贝类锋利的断壳，因而他步伐谨慎的像尖刀上行走的人鱼。

 

“送你的。”张小波把网挂起来，没有回头。

 

捏在手里捂出了汗的，是一个使用痕迹颇多的银灰色随身听，外加一盘磁带。东西出现在桌上的时候，很不争气，刘星第一反应竟是鸡贼地藏到枕头底下，生怕被刘耀军缴了去。然后看到桌上的纸条，心心念念的东西出自相看两厌的人，二次观感便约等于生吞了一只苍蝇了。

 

看，叛逆的有些傻气。

 

“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”

 

“第一，不是偷的，”这回张小波舍得回头了，“第二，你要非得那么理解，我也没意见。”

 

小南蛮子面皮白净，知了羞，红云攘攘，俏生生的好看。

 

随身听是他喜欢的款式，磁带是他爱听的歌。刘星从不过生日，生日对他来说是王丽云一串串流不干的眼泪，刘耀军一支支抽不完的烟。所以他也不会有机会收到礼物，是一种很新奇的体验，原来点燃了引线的炸药也是可以被陌生的善意熄灭。

 

然后他开始细细打量这个总能哄得刘耀军眉开眼笑的异乡人。张小波的锅盖是一道封印，天气回暖，自然地就解除了，换做了一条清爽的白色发带。

 

眉眼是清隽的，神韵却又是锋利的，暗含着一丝不易察觉的野性。张小波给人的感觉像是一个过客，凡尘种种，他见过也历过，却因为不掺杂情爱而总能及时抽身止损，平淡以对。

 

想到这，刘星不由得心生艳羡。

 

“谢了。”

 

他收回探究的目光，不要白不要。

 

05

若有天我不复勇往 能否坚持走完这一场  
踏遍万水千山总有一地故乡

 

06

真正和张小波熟起来，始于一蓬船、一只桨，朝阳未升时沆砀的雾气，落日归舟时潋滟的涟漪，在数十年如一日等待织就的岁月里，刘星业已记得不甚清楚。

 

他也还是逃课，去海边看张小波打渔、晒网、收拾鱼下水，什么都觉得新奇。

 

S城的日子变得很慢，张小波变得无所不能。

 

张小波还会骑摩托。

 

刘耀军修好的一辆，还没上油，刘星踢了镫子迅雷不及掩耳把车推出来，只会个打火。前些日子张小波教他喝啤的，涩的像马尿，不是什么名贵酒品。眩晕感一点点铺展开，那人多说了几句，说山上的清泉酿出来的酒是全中国最好喝的酒，虽然他只跟着尝了那么几次，且每次都不多。

 

“吹逼吧，”刘星涨肚涨的想吐，剩下一个瓶底倒在了白沙滩上，“舌头都大了。”

 

那一小片湿乎乎的沙子被他重新装进了易拉罐里，预备等张小波醉了，就骗他喝沙子。

 

“骗你干什么。”

 

他俩从天亮喝到天黑，喝到繁星满天，地上这颗喊着闹着要和天上的比个头。闹着闹着就静了，张小波以为他要吐，颇好心地拿走了刘星盖在腿上的校服外套。

 

“张小波，我讨厌你。”

 

吐吧，吐一身才好。

 

“刘耀军喜欢什么，我就讨厌什么。”

 

“挺可笑吧，”沙子的比热容比水高，刘星的后背比泡了浪花的赤脚冷，“我是这么觉的。”

 

张小波是长达二十五公里海岸线上的唯一热源，被抱住了，人类趋利避害的本能同酒精引发的神经麻痹，完全可以解释那晚情难自控的吻。

 

“一点也不好笑。”张小波说。

 

07

 

有些人骨里有血，如张小波。

 

彤彤曾经问他放弃和坚持哪个容易：

 

“我没什么可以坚持的，也没什么可以放弃的。”

 

他甚至不记得是怎么来到彩虹之家，又是怎么和阿杰彤彤熟稔起来。大多数时候，他小心地保持着与人相处的距离，蜷缩在自己的安全地带，很少袒露真实的情绪。

 

这种人，注定要一生漂泊。

 

刘星总和他说想借他的船，或者干脆同他一起，划去一个不知名的彼方，两个人。

 

摩托车剩的油本就不多，刚好够他们骑到张小波的住处。屋子里摆设陈旧少到可怜，窗子的密封也成问题，总体评价的话大概是不太能住人。

 

最突兀的是一张五寸彩色照片。

 

这破败的小空间里最鲜亮值钱的存在，突兀的刘星险些要怀疑对方是大户人家落难的少爷。彩照不算普及，刘星隐约猜到些什么，却因为不小心翻了醋而懒得细究。

 

于是他酸溜溜地调侃：“你还有女朋友呢？”

 

照片上的女孩子眼睛很大，鼻梁很挺，长得很异域风情。相反她旁边的黄毛剃了头掉人堆里拔不出来，表情却屌的不行。

 

张小波夹在他俩中间，刘星本来想说一家三口，怕挨揍。

 

“为什么不是男朋友？”

 

“呵，”刘星老大的不乐意，“你眼光才没那么差。”

 

“阿杰只是不修边幅，他其实长得还不赖。”

 

张小波翻出个搪瓷杯子，缺了口，勉强能用。杯身绘着那个年代特有的缩小版生产壁画，配“劳动最光荣”五个大字，刘星又遗憾怎么不是“计划生育好”。

 

“愿意听我讲个故事吗？”

 

08

 

故事不长，很俗套。

 

这世界上唯一不变的是变化，对人最为适用。彤彤是藏不住事的性格，所以张小波很早就知道她对阿杰的感情，知道这两个人终有一天会离开自己。

 

尽管彤彤单纯的可怕，成天做婚后也三个人一起生活的白日梦。

 

张小波从不认为阿杰会娶她。

 

事实上，阿杰比彤彤心动的要早。

 

男孩子还是更了解男孩子一点。彤彤有音乐梦，学吉他方法不对磨破手指，阿杰一边骂一边给她上药。这样的女孩子，应该去喜欢更值得喜欢的人，而不是偷鸡摸狗的小偷，赌瘾缠身的恶棍。

 

“你也没那么坏。”张小波不太会安慰人，但他明白阿杰只是不想耽误彤彤。

 

如果这么一直耗着，两厢情愿，也不算坏事。

 

重建彩虹之家后，彤彤鼓起勇气表白遭拒，毅然背着一把吉他北上追梦。阿杰则自甘堕落，欠下的高额赌债，要一只手来还。

 

“所以，”刘星坐的离张小波近了一点，“你其实也会赌钱？”

 

“会算牌，但不沾钱。”

 

“教我。”刘星挽住他的手臂。

 

“不行，这种东西会成瘾，我不能害你。”

 

硬邦邦的撒娇失败，大抵是经验不够，于是老老实实坐回去听故事。张小波摸摸发烫的耳垂，庆幸刘星没有发现。

 

彤彤虽然没经受过科班的训练，但先天条件不错，长头发蓄起来大波浪一烫，说是脱胎换骨都不为过。她肯努力，不愿做那些靠抱金主大腿上位的花瓶，比赛期间每天起得比鸡早睡得比狗晚，最后的成绩是第三。

 

孤儿院走出来的假小子不能出现在公众的视野里，本来她的人生，应该就此和阿杰彻底分裂成两条平行线。

 

要不是莫莉求她。

 

茉莉是阿杰的生母。阿杰的生父他从来不愿多谈，那男人只是提供了精子，没半点父子恩情可言。

 

很多平台都想签她，办比赛的老东家不是最好的选择，但这里金主最多。

 

为了阿杰，彤彤终于还是变成了她最讨厌的那类人。

 

09

 

“故事说到这里，已经算是个悲剧了，还要再往下听吗？”

 

“她受不了这个吧，”刘星对这两个人本身没什么兴趣，他在意的是张小波的作为，“你不劝劝她？”

 

这是他第一次见这个男人流露出脆弱，像做了错事的孩子，让人忍不住去抱他一抱——刘星也遵从本心地照做了。

 

“我也是自私的，”张小波说，“以为能回到从前。”

 

放弃不比坚持容易。帮阿杰还完赌债后，彤彤用了三个月思考这个问题，得出的结论是既然只能苟且地活，倒不如潇洒地死。

 

阿杰欠彤彤的，这辈子也还不清了。

 

“小波，你以后要喜欢就喜欢个聪明的，她太傻了。”隔着铁窗，这是阿杰想出来的办法。他本身就没打算还这笔赌债，他不知道莫莉怎么会有彤彤的联系方式，他把这笔巨款全数打给了彩虹之家。

 

男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处。

 

10

 

“我以为我不会喜欢上一个人的。”张小波说。

 

11

 

不同的断句方式赋予这句话不同的含义。

 

说完这个故事，天色昏沉，他们都没醉，却两种都照做了。

 

刘星是自己爬上那张不太结实的木板床，他足够轻，却还是压得老物件吱呀作响。校服外套是自己脱的，白生生的藕臂虚虚搭在男人肩颈上，张小波帮他剥掉松松垮垮的裤子，赤条条的长腿打蛇棍上，紧紧盘住男人紧实的腰。

 

“放松，”张小波拍他肉感十足的臀，“别紧张。”

 

刘星咬咬嘴唇，不满道：“我是第一次，你是吗？”

 

“我和你一样。”

 

这话他早就想对刘星说。天台上，张小波看见的不是不服父母管教的叛逆少年，而是为了彩虹之家狂躁自虐的自己。

 

情到浓时，窗外下起了急雨。

 

男人滚烫的胸膛和灼热的吻，同潲在颊边的雨一道，令刘星分不清是现实抑或幻境。雨丝绵密，情欲浓稠，时而似浪，时而似舟。无论是抛升云端的快感，跌落人间后唤在咫尺的“星星”，他都甘之如饴。

 

汽笛响了，又一艘轮渡即将驶向远方。

 

在一地凌乱的衣物里，少年终于寻得了归乡。

 

12

城市慷慨亮整夜光  
如同少年不惧岁月长

13

 

往常难熬的夏日因情爱的滋生褪色的飞快，撤去校服和背带裤的遮羞布，年轻的躯体恨不得分秒必争地触碰、纠缠，把全部的精力用在留下暧昧的麝香。

 

更出格的，饭桌上的乖顺，饭桌下腿间肌肤挑逗性味十足的磨蹭。比起阴暗逼仄窄巷里的唇舌纠缠，当着刘耀军的面暗度陈仓，反倒更有一种偷情的天然快感。

 

刘星从没考虑过父母会否接受，这只是令他变得离他们心目中“星星”的形象又远了一些而已。

 

他唯一在乎的，是抓不抓的住在他身上纵情驰骋的这个男人。

 

他猜得到，张小波不属于这里。

 

所以这些岁月静好的日子，更像是他从老天手里偷来的安隅，总有一日要连本带利地还回去。

 

“我该去什么地方找你？”

 

彼时刘星枕着张小波赤裸的胸膛，明明肉贴着肉，心间沟壑万丈。

 

“你不用，”张小波吻他的眉心，“回一回头，我就在原地。”

 

14

 

可笑预感向来好的不灵坏的灵。

 

15

 

随身听东窗事发的时候，一同人间蒸发的是本就不属于这里的人。

 

大人们判断一件事情的是非对错，从来只会从合不合理的角度出发。刘星家境一般，拥有一个与他身份不相匹配的玩物，他们就理所应当地怀疑这东西的来源。

 

刘星细嫩的手臂被刘耀军扭扯到一个怪异的角度，青筋嶙峋。他试图像刘耀军解释，却被打成犯了错还要狡辩的骗子。没有人记得张小波这个人的存在，除了刘星，王丽云以为他精神受了刺激，尖叫着去拽刘耀军的胳膊。

 

张小波才是最大的骗子。

 

可又有谁知道，海见证那些吻，鱼群听过那些绵绵情话。夺门而出的时候刘星抱着最后一丝希望冲向海边，船和网，什么都在，除了他。

 

一个打扮时髦的女孩子路过这个伤心人，她同刘星搭话：“嘿，我叫莫莉，你叫什么？”

 

“你没有名字吗？”

 

刘星穿着校服，胸牌上有他众所周知的名字。

 

“那我叫你星星吧，”茉莉说，“你哭起来可真好看。”

 

16

 

刘星死了，周永福还活着。

 

17

 

张小波第一次见刘星是在阿杰的钱包里。

 

“这我爸，”阿杰说，“就一混蛋。”

 

他爸留给他的东西少的可怜，一张照片，一个随身听，一盘听到消了磁的磁带。

 

把随身听给刘星的时候，令他苍白的面色红潮迭起、涣散的瞳孔爱欲翻腾的时候，张小波甚至都不确定“阿杰”这个人存在的痕迹是否会因此被抹去——

 

人世太苦，少一些不幸和混蛋二号，也没什么不好。

 

17

 

不好。

 

杂货店把张小波带回过去，却因为不经意波动了命运的齿轮，被强行弹回原本的世界。

 

这一天的到来，其实他早有预料。早在刻意接近刘星一家的时候，一封写好多时的信便被藏在了枕头底下，只是不知道刘星能不能发现。

 

他什么都不能说，只能等着小混蛋自己发现。

 

阳光穿过杂货店紧闭的窗棂播撒进来，又是崭新的一天。

 

18

 

只要有想见的人，就不是孤身一人。

 

19

 

张小波接受了张晴美的提议，成为彩虹之家新一任的园长。

 

穿梭于彩虹之家、杂货店、海边，三点一线的生活因为孩子们的欢声笑语和帮助更多人的解决烦恼而变得充实，等待的时间不再难熬。

 

牛奶盒子不再具有穿越时空的魔力。

 

隔两个月，张小波去看一次阿杰。进去的时候他头发染回了黑色，张晴美瞒着他把那笔钱给了莫莉，之后这个女人便再没来过。

 

“临走前，她告诉我我恨错了人。”

 

“照片里的男人不是我爸，”阿杰啐了一口，“她爱而不得，当时已经怀了别人的孩子，在酒里下药，骗那男的发生了什么，知道真相后那男的就走了。”

 

“小波，你怎么哭了？”

 

“哦，对了，他也不叫刘星，叫周永福。”

 

20

 

一辈子就是一辈子。

差一年一个月一天一个时辰，都不算地久天长。

 

21

 

等他归来坐下对我讲

故人旧时容颜未沧桑

我们仍旧想要当初想要的不一样

 

22

 

“张小波。”

“这一次，你叫我，我就回头。”


End file.
